1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal pen slat repair methods and more particularly pertains to a new slat replacement system for removing damaged slats and inserting new slats in an animal pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal pen slat repair methods is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,394 describes a method for repairing pen slats of an animal pen. Another type of animal pen slat repair method is U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,729 having a mold for casting a T-shaped slat useable in slotted floors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 974,372, 3,469,816 and 710,391 each have a mold for forming a T-shaped slat for use in animal pens. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,276 and 5,120,186 each have an apparatus for handling loads.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features allow for damaged slats to be removed and replaced with new slats.